Let's Get Physical
by BURNING PIXIE
Summary: A little collab with Twilight Rose. Including Pickles, Prada Shoes, Giant Oafs and a Ticklish Esme. Lots of fun and a little bit of language


**$$Another story with my BEST friend Phil. :) Let's get physical! And then VERBAL. **

**Phil - Haha, you said Ball. :D**

Edward and Bella Verbal Fight. By Phil.

"NO!" Bella yelled, she stood in Edward's face screaming at him. He looked calm but then exploded.

"ONE MINUTE YOU SAY YOU WANT IT, THEN NEXT YOU DON'T. FUCKING DECIDE." Edward had never swore before. Must mean he was weally angry. Bella screamed and slapped Edward.

"I DON'T WANT IT. ROSE WANTED IT. BUT YOU THINK I WANT IT BECAUSE YOU ARE A PRICK!" She screamed. Her voice getting louder by the second.

Rose walked down the stairs in perfect ease. "What did I want?" She questioned the two.

Emmett's voice rang down from upstairs. "My dick, baby. You know you want me." Everyone ignored him and Rose left the house.

"YOU DID WANT IT. YOU WERE ALL 'EDWARD I NEED THIS, PLEASE'. BUT I WAS LIKE 'NO'. BUT THEN I CHANGED MY MIND. AND WAS 'SURE SWEET THANG'." Edward yelled.

"EDWARD I DON'T WANT PICKLES. I AM A VAMPIRE, ASS WIPE!" And with that last note she left the house. Edward giggled and held up a jar of pickles.

Too late."

* * *

Carlisle and Esme by Caitlin. Physical fight.

After the battle in Eclipse. Carlisle was sitting on his revolving chair with Esme curled up on his lap. He stroked her hair lovingly. A ray of sunlight peaked through his curtains and touched her cheek, making him sparkle like a million diamonds.

"You're so...beautiful" he said, stroking her sparkling cheek. "I couldn't believe that I could've almost lost you if I hadn't of protected you"

She looked up defiantly with on eyebrow raised. "You're saying I can't defend myself?" She prove her point by standing up and pushing him in his chair over. He got up calmly and put his hands up. She swung her leg around to kick him but he caught her shin and spun her around in the air.

She flipped and he caught her in his arms. He held both of her arms with one of his hands and pinned them behind her back. He had one free hand. He was standing behind her.

"What are you waiting for? Attack" she growled.

"Okay" he shrugged.

He started tickling her her up her sides and over her stomach. She started giggling and bent forward to avoid his merciless fingers. He still managed to tickle her until she was almost shrieking. It was a good thing all of the children were out. He let her go and she fell to the floor on her knees, catching her uneeded breath.

"You're... evil" she panted.

"No, no, dear. Just...aware of how ticklish you are" he smiled.

"I AM NOT TICKLISH!" she yelled.

"Oh, really?" he said.

He started tickling her stomach again until she begged for mercy.

"You son of a-" she began.

"Ah a a ah" he said, wriggling his fingers at her.

She flinched back, Carlisle had a new advantage.

* * *

Rose and Emmett by Phil. Verbal :)

"You giant oaf!" Rose screamed. Emmett smirked.

"But you love me!" And then he kissed her.

* * *

Alice and Jasper Physical Fight

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Alice screamed as she threw a lamp a Jasper which he dodged easily.

"It was an accident, Darlin" he reasoned, trying to calm her.

"DON'T YOU USE ANY OF YOUR CALM DOWN SHIT WITH ME, WHITLOCK. YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE" she yelled.

"I didn't mean to" he said.

"YES YOU DID" she bawled.

She began crying tearlessly. He went to comfort her but she pushed him away. She ran down the landing away from him.

"Alice will you look at me or listen to me, please" he begged, running after her.

"NO!" she shouted, attempting to run past him.

But he caught her wrists and pinned her up against the wall. She shook her little head furiously to avoid eye contact.

"Alice, just listen" he said.

She was still shaking her head, he crashed his lips against hers to stop her. She struggled at first but then gave in to him. After a long and deep kiss, they pulled apart. She kicked him really hard in the balls and he keeled over in agony.

"All this over a stupid-" he began.

"STUPID?" she interrupted, angrily.

"Pair of shoes" he finished.

She hit him really hard. " THEY WERE PRADA!"


End file.
